The overall purpose is to develop and evaluate research-based interdisciplinary materials to improve the fit between the knowledge and practice skills of recent graduates of a variety of mental health training programs and the knowledge and practice skills required to carry out the professional human service tasks of today's emerging comprehensive community mental health (cmh) centers. Following an initial investigation (using a mental health questionnaire) concerning the tasks and roles of a sample of cmh practitioners, the benefits and costs of alternative models of interdisciplinary education and training will be evaluated through an experimental research design. Prototype interdisciplinary courses in cmh (involving psychiatry, psychology, mental health nursing, social work) will be launched at UCLA and the University of Southern California. Participants will be randomly assigned to teams receiving this interdisciplinary coursework and/or innovative practicum units in collaborative cmh at both the L.A. County-USC Medical Center and the UCLA Neuropsychiatric Institute. There will be five types of teams: (1) receives both the interdisciplinary class and practicum; (2) receives only the interdisciplinary class; (3) receives only the interdisciplinary practicum; (4) a control group receives traditional education and training; and (5) a comparison group receives traditional education and training during the academic year, but is provided intensive classroom and practicum experience during the summer months. A total of 40 participants will be involved for each of two experimental years, 20 from USC, and 20 from UCLA. The project involves commitment to maximum representation from minority group participants. There will be a follow-up study of participants to assess the effect of the experimental training on their on-the-job cmh performance following graduation. Experimental team-oriented teaching materials, revised through evaluative research, will be disseminated to interested educational institutions and cmh centers in the WICHE 13-state region, as well as throughout the country. We hope to recruit four or more WICHE-affiliated institutions interested in replicating the prototype project.